This invention relates to new and useful improvements in archery bows and is particularly concerned with bows wherein the tension on the flexible arm can be controlled when the bow is in a strung undrawn condition. With bows in which the bow arms flex unequally during drawing movements of the bowstring it is desirable to ensure that one arm does not flex or such flexing be kept to a minimum. It is also desirable to reduce the rebounding of the lesser-flexing arm, such rebounding may occur during drawing movements of the bowstring when the eccentric breaks over and the tension on the bowstring decreases. This rebounding will reduce the effectiveness of the easing tension on the bowstring and is more likely to occur when the lesser-flexing arm is of lighter draw weight than the working or fully flexing arm.